Sunheart's Glory OCs needed
by Chloric Panda
Summary: Sooooo... I'm making a story called Sunheart's Glory and I need some more characters. thanks for all of your help!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I need some OCs for my story, Sunheart's Glory. Here are the ones I have so far:**

Allegiances

Riverclan:

Leader: Lakestar-blue-grey she-cat

Deputy: Frosttail-white she-cat with a grey striped tail

Medicine Cat: Adderbounce-Brown tabby tom with extremely sharp claws

Warriors:

Silvertail-Silver-grey she-cat with a long tail

Foxfoot-Ginger tom with white paws

Ravenfur-Black tom

Willowsong-dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Fangpaw

Ivywing-tawny she-cat

Honeyleaf-golden brown she-cat

Flamenose-light brown tom with a ginger blaze

Birchclaw-pale tabby tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw-white she-cat

Icestorm: Blue-grey tom with white paws

Queens:

Creamnose-cream colored she-cat-mother to Sunkit and Moonkit

Hazelwisker-Hazel colored she cat mother to Owlkit

Skyfall-Black she-cat mother to Darkkit

Thunderclan:

Leader: Foreststar- Faded brown with darker stripes

Deputy: -Needed

Medicine Cat: Blueflower- Blue-grey she-cat

Warriors:

Tansyflower- Pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice- Barkpaw: Dark brown tom

Leafstripe- ginger tom with lighter stripes

Stripedclaw- Grey tabby tom with extremely long claws

Rainstorm- Mottled silver tom

Heatherstrike- Completely black she-cat with bright red eyes

Apprentice- Stormpaw: Grey mottled tom

(More warriors needed)

Apprentices-

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom

Stormpaw- Grey mottled tom

Queens:

Shadowpelt: Near-black she-cat with extremely sharp claws (Expecting Rainstorm's kits)

Skywing- Blueish she-cat with darker paws and spots. Kits; Loinkit- Golden brown tabby tom, Stripedkit- Ginger tabby she-cat.

Elders:

Foxleap- faded ginger tom

Lightfang- Pale she-cat with many battle scars

Shadowclan:

Leader: Ravenstar- almost completely black tabby tom

Deputy: Ashcloud- Grey she-cat with darker flecks and extremely sharp claws

Medicine Cats: (Needed)

Warriors:

Falconheart- Ginger tabby tom

Honeymist- Light ginger she-cat

Emberclaw- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Lifepaw- light brown she-cat

Grasspelt- Light ginger tabby tom

Bramblefrost- Dark brown tabby tom with lighter paws

Apprentice- Treepaw- Light ginger tom with spots

Redsun- Near-black tom with a ginger tail

Queens:

(Needed at most 3)

Elders:

Ryeheart- Light brown tabby tom

(1 or 2 needed)

Windclan:

Leader: (Needed)

Deputy: Berrystem- Light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Nightfeather- Black tabby tom

Warriors:

Rosebreeze: Light ginger she-cat

Thornclaw- Chocolate brown tom

Apprentice- Stonepaw: Grey tabby tom

Goldscratch- Golden tabby tom

Sandfoot- pale tabby she-cat

Riverstep- Blue-grey she-cat

Cindermoon- Mottled grey tom

Rainheart- Grey Tortoiseshell she-cat

(More needed)

Queens:

None

Elders:  
Mintgaze- Light grey she-cat

Swiftbreeze- Black with white paws tom


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks!

**AN: Hey guys! Wow, those are some brilliant characters. So TheOtakuTiger, I decided to use Windkit but already as a warrior hope you don't mind! Also, NightmareTheFoxWitch, I might include Darkpaw a little more because of how mysterious you made her seem. I also will give everyone credit for the characters you gave. Anyways, I'm mostly done but if you have any more you want to be in just say so.**

Allegiances

Riverclan:

Leader: Lakestar-blue-grey she-cat

Deputy: Frosttail-white she-cat with a grey striped tail

Medicine Cat: Adderbounce-Brown tabby tom with extremely sharp claws

Warriors:

Silvertail-Silver-grey she-cat with a long tail

Foxfoot-Ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice- Darkpaw- Sleek black she cat with amber eyes

Ravenfur-Black tom

Willowsong-dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Fangpaw

Ivywing-tawny she-cat

Honeyleaf-golden brown she-cat

Flamenose-light brown tom with a ginger blaze

Birchclaw-pale tabby tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw-white she-cat

Icestorm: Blue-grey tom with white paws

Queens:

Creamnose-cream colored she-cat-mother to Sunkit and Moonkit

Hazelwisker-Hazel colored she cat mother to Owlkit

Skyfall-Black she-cat mother to Darkkit

Thunderclan:

Leader: Foreststar- Faded brown with darker stripes

Deputy: -Wolfheart- A broad-shouldered tom, with strong legs, a torn ear and a grey coloured pelt with a lighter underbelly and a brush-like tail

Medicine Cat: Blueflower- Blue-grey she-cat

Warriors:

Tansyflower- Pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice- Barkpaw: Dark brown tom

Leafstripe- ginger tom with lighter stripes

Stripedclaw- Grey tabby tom with extremely long claws

Rainstorm- Mottled silver tom

Heatherstrike- Completely black she-cat with bright red eyes

Apprentice- Stormpaw: Grey mottled tom

Brightfire- White she-cat with ginger and golden stripes and green eyes

Kestrelstorm-Dark brown tom with white flecks and blue eyes.  
Quailleap- Small dark brown she-cat with white spots and aqua eyes.

Breezespeck- Brownish-golden tom with white paws, ears, and muzzle. Green eyes.

Apprentices-

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom

Stormpaw- Grey mottled tom

Queens:

Shadowpelt: Near-black she-cat with extremely sharp claws (Expecting Rainstorm's kits)

Skywing- Blueish she-cat with darker paws and spots. Kits; Loinkit- Golden brown tabby tom, Stripedkit- Ginger tabby she-cat.

Elders:

Foxleap- faded ginger tom

Lightfang- Pale she-cat with many battle scars

Shadowclan:

Leader: Ravenstar- almost completely black tabby tom

Deputy: Ashcloud- Grey she-cat with darker flecks and extremely sharp claws

Medicine Cats:  
Thornpelt-A white tom with a muzzle turning a light grey from age and under-belly with a missing dull, blue eye.

Apprentice- Ratpaw- A small, light brown tom with a long, winding tail.  
Warriors:

Falconheart- Ginger tabby tom

Honeymist- Light ginger she-cat

Emberclaw- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Lifepaw- light brown she-cat

Grasspelt- Light ginger tabby tom

Bramblefrost- Dark brown tabby tom with lighter paws

Apprentice- Treepaw- Light ginger tom with spots

Redsun- Near-black tom with a ginger tail  
Hollowheart- A pale, grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and markings and golden-yellow eyes.

Windheart- A small she-cat bright, red fur and a white tipped tail with bright, blue eyes.

Queens:

Shadepool- A heavily pregnant, dark grey she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Kinkear- A light cream tabby she-cat with gold stripes and amber eyes. She has dark grey back paws and light grey front paws plus pitch black ears. Kits: Soulkit, Whisperkit, Willowkit, Duskkit, and Dawnkit.

Elders:

Ryeheart- Light brown tabby tom

BuzzardClaw- A heavily scarred and blind dark cream tom with spots of dark grey across his pelt.

Windclan:

Leader: BreezeStar- A battle-scarred, dark brown tom with white paws and pale green eyes.

Deputy: Berrystem- Light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Nightfeather- Black tabby tom

Warriors:

Rosebreeze: Light ginger she-cat

Thornclaw- Chocolate brown tom

Apprentice- Stonepaw: Grey tabby tom

Goldscratch- Golden tabby tom

Sandfoot- pale tabby she-cat

Riverstep- Blue-grey she-cat

Cindermoon- Mottled grey tom

Rainheart- Grey Tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxtail- A reddish-rusty coloured tom with soft, silky relatively long fur and a brush-like tail with a white tip, and has golden-yellow eyes.

GreySky- A light grey tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Queens:

Snowheart- A sleek, pretty she-cat, with a silky, pure, white coat with bright, blue eyes. (Kits; Breezekit and Swiftkit)

Elders:  
Mintgaze- Light grey she-cat

Swiftbreeze- Black with white paws tom


End file.
